Saving the world (again): a tale by percy jackson and friends
by alluringhsk
Summary: Four hundred years gave passed since the war with gaea and all demigods have lost the powers they would have inherited from their parents. Mystified, some force beyond the gods has revived the demigods. Together, they must find out what all the issues in the mortal world are leading to. And together they will uncover a secret that will change humanity.


Percy Jackson was dead.

Well, as dead as a resurrected demigod could get. And even if he could choose between life and death (trust him, it's not like he got a choice), death would be a better option. No monsters to fight, eternal happiness, being reunited with everyone he loved, who wouldn't want that? But nooo, the gods just _had _to come in, all _'oh Percy Jackson, please save the world again!' _and Percy couldn't disobey the gods, much less try to avoid his fate.

Especially when his dad _was _a god. And fate had devised a future for him so _twisted _he wondered if he deserved it.

Of course, the curse of life (_yuck_) wasn't so bad now that he had annabeth at his side. His girlfriend who no matter the odds, could find a way out of every problem. (Okay, mayhe not _every _problem, but most of them yes.) Math, calculation, cold bloodedly defeating enemies, Annabeth was all about that.

She stood by his side now, soft blond curls blowing softly in the wind, features hardened into a glare as she stared at the hill of camp halfblood. The afterlife had made her even prettier, mature and beautiful after a life of suffering and sacrifice. Her gray eyes were cold and calcualting, a mixture so dangerous that usually meant someone was about to die.

The others stood to their sides, all 10 of them reunited. It seemed impossible, yet Percy's own eyes confirmed it.

Leo, with his crazy grin and bright eyes, his own mop of brown curls being patted down by Calypso. He was tugging at his toolbelt, nerves frayed. His hands raised in a half wave as the newest campers stared open mouthed at the now alive demigods. Their legends come alive. Leo winked at the campers, and Percy almost laughed at their baffled looks.

Calypso, who seeing as she wouldn't be able to help Leo's hair, (_tragic,_ Percy mused.) had decided to hold onto his hand, almond eyes flickering between the demigods assmebled in front of them, and the ones standing by her side. Her lips were turned up into that familiar pout, eyebrows pressed into a frown as she nervously glanced at Leo.

Piper was nudging Leo, hissing at him to cut it out. Her hair was back into a choppy array, multicolored eyes mistified and lips pressed into a line. Anyone could tell she was a daughter of Aphrodite, because even though Percy had a girlfriend, Piper was definitely the better looking one among all of them. (Yet to Percy, Annabeth was still the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.)

Jason stood by her side, blond hair trimmed to perfection, blue eyes alert, face glowing with barely surpressed anger. (oh gods, Percy knew this would anger everyone.) His Camp Jupiter shirt a size too big and his fist holding the coin, the weapon, that he had used during his days alive. He stood with a rigid posture, and Percy saw Piper muttering underneath her breath something to him.

On their side stood Nico Di Angelo. Death had favored him, and his comolexion was better than when he had been alive. Or, when he had been alive nearly four hundred years ago. Of course, his eyes were still that dark dark brown, almost black color. His lips were pulled up into a smirk, and Percy had to admit, Nico had definitely turned into someone attractive.

Yeah, death does that to you.

Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend, stood off to the side. His hair was glowing in the sunlight, a yellow that was both bright and blinding. His posture was laid back, and his smile was easy going. In other words, he looked the same as always. He had always been a little (lot) taller than Nico, but the difference in height was more obvious now.

Hazel stood on the other side of Annabeth, dressed in what could _not _have been her choice of clothing. A yellow sundress, coupled with sandals that couldn't have been comfortable. Her golden eyes stared at Percy with confusion, and he could have sworn that her lips mouthed his name. She looked the same as always, pretty brown skin clear of any imperfections.

Frank was right beside her, a frown on his face as he took survey of the situation. He still looked like he did during their first lives, lips pulled down as he stared at hazel in wonder. He stared at the demigods in front of them, who had been starting to murmur with suspicion.

Everything was the same, yet so different. Of course, having been dead for four hundred years, Percy hadn't expected to see statues of him and everyone else standing next to each cabin. His statue, in perspective, was definitely the most accurate. Of course, the trident he was holding wasn't exactly a replica of riptide, but it would work. The leaf wraped around his lower area though, was _not _going to work.

He dragged his eyes to Annabeth, who had started speaking. Her shoulders relaxed, and her eyes surveyed the situation. "Well, campers of half blood hill, it seems we have an issue on our hands. One that, considering the situation, we may have to let the gods explain." She glared at the sky, making a point of her statement.

The campers snickered, and a girl that looked no older than 15 spoke up. "Yeah? Let's see if they'll talk to _you._" The girls nearest to her started laughing, and Percy narrowed his eyes. "You know who we are don't you?" His tone was full of contempt, and if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was people making fun of his girlfriend.

The girl stepped forward, nose turned up haughtily. She would have been very pretty, had it not been for her attitude. "No," she said "we don't know who you are, and we don't care." She smiled coldly, and turned her eyes to Jason and Piper. She sized them up, curling her lip at Piper. She seemed miffed about the little pink aura sorrounding Piper, one that seemed to make her look like she was glowing with beauty.

The blessing of aphrodite, Percy hadn't see _that _before.

Piper in turn, leveled a cool stare at her. "We'll see if you don't care about us later." She turned to another camper, a guy who looked as though he would do anything for Piper. "Where's Chiron?" She spoke loudly, the words directed at no one. "In the big house!" A little girl, no more than 9, spoke up. She smiled brightly, and Percy almost cooed out loud.

Piper nodded, gesturing at Jason and the others to follow her. The crowd of assembled demigods parted, yet the stuck up girl glared at them suspiciously. "How do you know Chiron?" This time, Leo spoke up. He grinned crazily, and handed the girl something that looked an awful lot like a- Percy grinned. Leo smiled before responding. "He trained us."

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.


End file.
